veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Thogenar Zoology
Almasr Mountains Hrakka Hrakka are a large reptillian creature, having similarities in shape and appearance to both crocodilians and lizards. They have six limbs, the front two of which have oversized claws adapted to digging. The Hrakka dig burrows for themselves as a place to lay eggs and to store food. They are ambush predators, sineously bursting out of their holes to attack anything that gets close Bashure Grasslands Kagaldi A large, carnivorous beast that roams the central grasslands of Thogenar, they are a marsupial that can walk on four limbs or bound on it's rear ones. It has large saber fangs jutting below the chin, and long, sharp claws on their forelegs. At seven feet tall even slouched over, they hunt in groups and a pack is a serious danger, particularly to livestock. In Pul Pul are crustacean like creatures, about the size of a pig, most closely resembling a shrimp or a prawn. However, they are suited entirely for terrerstrial life and locomotion and herds of them are common in Thogenar, wandering the Savannah looking for drinking water. The domesticated version of this animal is one of the most important food sources on the continent, providing an abundance of delicious meat. Renth Renth are domesticated creatures from the Bashure that are best described as wooly giraffes. Their wool is used for most textiles in the Bashure, and their meat is the major source of red meat for the Bashure and for Thogenar in general - red meat is not popular in the area around stonehome and the animal is rarely consumed there. Riding Spiders Thogenar Riding Spiders are oversized arachnids, similar to an orange and black tarantula. Each one is about the size of a horse. They are actually fairly docile creatures and are domesticated in Thogenar. They have fangs to defend themselves with, or attack with during battle if they are trained to do so, that has a venom that causes muscle paralysis, disabling foes. However, most Legion Riders build a resistance to this particular venom, receiving only a numbing sensation - the venom is sometimes willingly injected to serve as a pain-killer for the injured. Riding Spiders originate from the Bashure Grasslands but have since spread across all of Thogenar as they were domesticated. Chalkar Woodlands Bastruuz Bastruuz are large ursine creatures. They have a face with a large, black nose, large, fluffy ears and a body covered in grey and white fur. They are a major predator in Thogenar, alternating between periods of relentless hunting and times of sluggish rest until they become hungry again. Their population decreased in modern times, but in certain areas there are still a threat. Fire Ants These large, red ants are about an inch long. They have large, hard mandibles and a thick carapace. Fire Ants are known for a peculiar defensive mechanism. They are able to project a stream of flammable gas from their mouths, created in a special organ. They then strike their mandibles together with such force that it creates a spark. The result is a miniature (but impressive) cone of flame. They use this ability generally to ward off predators or to fight other nests. However, a few bursts of flame from Fire Ants can be painful for most creatures. Coastal Areas Flash Fish A type of fish living in the costal areas of Thogenar, they have very bright scales, and when startled they will cause these scales to stand up, catching surface sunlight and reflecting it as a bright flash. Fishermen and sailors alike consider them bad omens, which is not too far off, as a flash from them is an indication of a major predator in the area. Telmei Telmei are a predatory shark-like creature found off the coasts of Thogenar. They resemble essentially a shark, but with a rounded head that is covered in a hard bony shell, with hard protusions. Telmei are fast hunters and attack their prey by ramming them, then tearing into them with their teeth when their victim is stunned. Corohem Forest Thylacine The Thylacine is a marsupial predator that reside within the Corohem forest. At first glace they appear doglike, with black stripes that run down their backs from their shoulders to the tip of their tails. They are shy creatures, generally spending the day in small caves or hollowed tree trunks and emerging at night to hunt. They live in small family groups of two to four adults and breed year round, producing at least two or three pups. Thylacine are exclusively carnivorous, and use ambush tactics to take down their prey. Dazjadt Desert Abagnat Appearing as a sort of shaggy, squat mammal possibly related to the bager, they have fur the exact colour of sand. They are carnivores, and ambush predators that hunt in packs. They will go to an area, then, as a group, bury themselves halfway in the sand, being nearly invisible. when one is stepped on, or the prey is in the right position, they will instantly burst out of the sand and begin attacking while the one that was trod on latches onto the leg of the prey. They kill thier prey mostly through numbers, simply biting and holding on until they essentially weigh it down and bury in under themselves so it can suffocate or bleed to death. Viper Frog The Viper Frog appears to be a yellow skinned toad of about average size, however with a head that seems closer to that of a viper than a frog, surrounded by folds of flesh. This animal actually has an incredibly long neck comparitive to its size, which can extend out and move with great percision, like a snake itself. The Viper Frog can also extend this neck at impressive speeds in order to deliver its highly venomous bite. Falkaran Mountains Okrushe The Okrushe are an airborne creature found in certain areas of the Thogenar plains. They resemble large floating jellyfish - they use bladders of lighter than air gas to fly. They are mostly at the whims of the winds, but can alter their inner gas levels to float up and down. They can also expel gasses at low rates in order to move at a fair pace in times without wind. Okrushe are highly poisonous, having dangling tentacles with venomous barbs. When the wind floats them over a potential prey, they descend very rapidly. Their hooks and barbs become caught in the victim's flesh, usually killing them. The Okrushe then hang on with the hooks and barbs to feast on the killed creature with their mouth located on the underside of their gas bladders. When there are only bones, or the Okrushe are disturbed, they disengage to rise back into the skies. Okrushe are an extremely dangerous animal, but a good burst of speed out of the creature's path can save the victim. Okrushe lay their eggs in gelatinous piles in high places. The young are initially flightless, but immediately turn on each other, killing and eating and growing until there is only one, who will have grown and matured enough to take flight. Shedoray Plateau Belknid A bipedal, five-foot tall reptile with batlike wings, a large, fanged head, and muscular back legs, they run about the savanna, eating most anything they come across. They use their wings both as cooling systems, and as an alternate transport, though they cannot stay in the air very long. Horses Horses were introduced in small numbers in the Shedoray from the North and have quickly become an important part of like. Shedoray Horses are adapted to the cool and sparse highland plain. Kalari A rangy, long legged canine much like a fox, they have outsized ears and small, squinted eyes. They are nearsighted, but they also have extrodinary hearing, and in the grasslands, the rustling instantly alerts them to any potential prey or threat. As such they are extremely hard to catch unawares, even if they are sleeping, and are notoriously good at avoiding trouble of any kind. Kujit A small bird on par with a pigeon in terms of size, they are flightless and sleep in trees during the night, climbing down to sreach for seeds, grains, and small insects in the high grass at dawn. They resemble a teardrop with a very long trail in shape. Though small, they have a fairly effective defense in that they can make all the extremely long feathers on them stand up at once, making them look easily four or five times their size, and can even change the colouring of their feathers to something brighter and more alarming than the usual dusky brown-yellow. Tephosvar Hills Baedust A bizarre arthropod that looks rather like a cat-sized scorpion with an astonishingly long tail lacking a stinger and three mantoid forelegs, they are slow, trunding creatures that mostly eat small mammals and birds. They have an odd method of getting away from predators and to prey, involving grabbing their own tail and lifting their legs up. In the hills, this turns them essentially into a wheel, and they can move incredibly fast in this method while headed downhill. They can use thier long legs to navigate, and have four sets of eyes along their body which individually keep their pace and location. Urum Woodlands Pasa A variety of long-bodied, large rodent somewhat similar to a weasel the size of a medium dog, they are known for being always in a hurry. Asaps have an incredibly high metabolism, and as such they are constantly rushing about and are almost never still until exhaustion dictates they sleep. They are omnivorous, and they will eat nearly anything from eggs to bark to insects. Palap Apes Quick, sprightly simians, they look like a cross between a monkey and a flying squirrel. They inhabit the thicker forest in the southern areas of Thogenar, gliding from tree to tree. They have a reputation as notorious thieves and hoarders of shiny objects, which makes them despised among merchants and jewelers. Spark Spiders Spark Spiders are small, dark spiders, with brilliant patterns, ranging from colouration in orange, yellow, red or any combination of those. They are a very social species with a remarkable intelligence. In the wild they build large colonies, like termites, of remarkable precision and symmetry. The Creudyn long ago domesticated Spark spiders due to this intelligence. Although Spark Spiders shows little initiative or creativity, they can be trained to do tasks at a remarkable rate, especially when magical influence is used. Though a singular spark spider is small, a whole colony of them can operate machinery and advanced mechanisms. Category:Zoology